


Excuses, Excuses

by whostolemycrazy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whostolemycrazy/pseuds/whostolemycrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt:<br/>“Marrying young is not the end of my freedom. It means I get to travel and see the world, but with her by my side. It means I still like drinking in bars and dancing in clubs, but stumbling home with her at 2am and eating pizza in our underwear. It means I know that I want to kiss those lips every morning, and every night before bed. If you see marriage as the end of your ‘freedom’, you’re doing it wrong.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuses, Excuses

“O, are you sure?” the dark haired man asked his little sister earnestly. She was still a baby in his eyes. “You know you don’t have to-”

“Bell, stop! We’ve had this conversation ten times! I’m not throwing away my life. This isn’t the end of my freedom. I’m sure!”

“Ok,” Bellamy answered, most of the unsure look gone from his face. He held out his elbow for her to take. “Let’s go then.”

***

“You can’t even drink at your wedding.”

This one made Octavia laugh way too hard. First, because she’d had a fake ID since she was 16, and second because she never wanted to drink at her wedding to begin with. Neither did Lincoln.

They had come up with the agreement after waking up way too hungover with way too little memories the morning after their engagement party. There was no way they were going to chance not being able to remember the best night of their lives.So there they were, dancing the night away with their friends and family, probably having the best time out of all of their innebriated guests. And ok, maybe they’d had a glass each of champagne with the cake, but they had to partake in the toasts, right?

***

“You’ll never be able to travel and do everything you want.”

“Yes, Bell… No… Yeah we just landed in Bangkok… Yeah 3 weeks here. 2 in Cambodia and another at the beach there. Then 2 weeks in Laos and 2 in Burma. Back just in time for fall classes.” Octavia rolled her eyes, smiling at Lincoln as they made their way out of the airport. “Ok, Bell… Yes we’ll be careful. Aren’t you glad I have LIncoln here with me… Well it’s better than being by myself… Ok I love you too… Bye.” O hung up the phone and turned to Lincoln “Your brother-in-law thinks way too much for his own good. Or mine,” she smiled at her husband.

Lincoln actually smiled back and grabbed her waist, vaulting her forward and kissing her right on the mouth.

“You know, I could get used to hearing that,” he said when he pulled back. “Brother-in-law I mean. Anything that means I’m married to you.”

Octavia blushed and shivered before bringing her lips back to Lincoln’s forcefully. “Well you better get used to it, because you’ll be hearing it a lot,” she kissed his nose. “Husband.”

***

“Oh man. Well that’s the last of your fun. Forget going out after you’re married.”

“Hey, O!” Jasper ran over and slammed himself into her side. True to form, Monty was not long after, walking to her other side.

“You and Linc planning on coming to the dorm party tonight? We were thinking of leaving halfway through and heading to Grounders to celebrate Raven finally moving on to Wick after Finn.”

“You know I am all for celebrating that! We’ll be there! But you know LIncoln will be a total grump until we leave for Grounders. He hates dorm parties.”

“Yeah, but you don’t,” Monty smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, making Octavia giggle and shake her head.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll let him know.”

“You’re the best O!” Jasper hugged her from the side before bounding away, Monty following behind at a less forceful gait. Octavia just snorted and got out her phone. 

“Hey Linc. You know how you said last week we needed to go out more often?…”

Later, after several cups of Monty’s moonshine and some actual drinks from Grounders, they stumbled into their studio apartment giggling and laughing. They moved automatically towards the couch, Lincoln all but falling on top of Octavia. Finally they stopped laughing and Lincoln looked down at the girl in his arms fondly before leaning down for a quick kiss. Then he smiled expectantly at her. 

“You get the blankets and laptop while I order the pizza?” she asked.

“You know me so well,” he answered sweetly before leaning down for another kiss.

***

“But you guys are going to change so much!”

Octavia hardly even remembers what their first fight was about. She remembers she was really angry, and it was probably mostly her fault. 

What she does remember, however, is waking up the next morning to an amazing smell. When she went into the kitchen though, no one was there. Instead, there was a plate of cinnamon waffles topped with whipped cream and caramel, a Starbucks Chai Latte, and a note.

O,

Let’s never fight again. I left your favorite breakfast and called the girls. Me, Bell, and Wick are treating you to a spa day. HAVE FUN!!! And please don’t be mad anymore. I love you!

Love,

Linc

Octavia stared down at the note in front of her, getting legitimately misty-eyed. She felt almost all of the anger she had left fade away to nothing. It suddenly didn’t matter what any of their differences were last night. Lincoln knew her. Inside and out. And that was all that mattered.

***

“Are you pregnant?”

HA! No. Maybe someday in the future. (That day would be 5 years later - twins. A boy, Alexander, and a girl, Athena.)

***

“It’ll never last. You’ll probably end up divorced.”

“Grandma, Grandma! Where’s Grandpa? I want to show him my cool new moves!”

“Your Grandpa’s out picking up dinner. Why don’t you show me? I had my fair share of moves in my day.”

“You did? Great Uncle Bell says he can kick your butt.”

“You just ask your Grandpa. I have been kicking both of their butts for over 50 years. Great Uncle Bell’s got nothing on me. Now come on. Let’s see these moves.”

***

“Do you…?”

“…Octavia Blake take Lincoln KomTri to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Octavia looked straight into the eyes of the handsome man standing in front of her. 

“Lincoln, I have known you for two years and I have know from the very first moment that I was destined to be standing here. I look at you, and I see a future together of the most happiness two people could possibly glean from this earth. You could surround me with a thousand people telling me this decision is the wrong one, and I would still be standing here, ready to say these two words today…”

“…I do.”


End file.
